


Hiding Spot | Laszlo Kreizler

by DarkGuardian15



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: You work at the Kreizler Institute, and you've noticed that Dr. Kreizler has been spending time with someone. You think the two of them are in a romantic relationship, which hurts because you have feelings for the good doctor. Will you tell him or will he find out on his own?
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Hiding Spot | Laszlo Kreizler

SPOILER WARNING: Don't read this until you've watched The Alienist: Angel of Darkness (season 2 of The Alienist).   
++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you alright? You've been acting strange lately." One of my co-workers asked me with furrowed brow and genuine concern in her eyes. "I'm fine." I replied nonchalantly. "Okay, whatever you say. But remember that I'm here for you if ever need someone to talk to." She said before she left to get back to duties. I let out a deep sigh and ran a hand down my face in frustration. To be completely honest, I'm not okay. I haven't been okay for a while. At least... not since she has been coming around. I finished my dinner and went back to work even though my mind was elsewhere. All I could think about was Dr. Kreizler spending time with Karen Stratton. It made me so sad, because I knew they were forming a special bond together. How could they now? She's so beautiful and she can connect with him on a level that I can't even come close to. They're both Alienists and I'm just the one who helps keep an eye on the children at Kreizler's institute. I just started my usual evening rounds when the front door to the building opened.

It was Dr. Kreizler and professor Stratton. Seeing them together caused a horrible pain in my chest that seemed to spread through my body. My insides hurt and it started to become harder to breath. I quickly dashed upstairs and fought hard to prevent any tears from falling. When I finished my rounds I went to one of my favorite little reading nooks that I often disappear to during breaks. I pulled my knees up to my chest and finally let the tears escape my eyes. I've been trying to build up the courage to tell the good doctor how I feel about him, but every time I end up failing. Mostly because he's always busy with his students or because I'm too afraid to tell him. But now there isn't even a point to tell him, especially if he's involved with the professor. Just thinking about them together made my whole body ache inside and out. 'He'd never love me back. I'm not pretty enough or smart enough.' I thought as I let all of my emotions out. Suddenly the sound of footsteps caught my attention and I quickly wiped my face.

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself. If a child was out of bed I didn't want them to see me like this. Hell... I didn't want anyone to see me like this. But when a dark familiar figure filled the entrance of my hideout I felt utterly embarrassed and ashamed. The person I was crying over had just found me. "Y/n? I heard crying, I... I thought maybe it was... it was one of the students." He said with a hint of concern in his voice. "It's just me." I said weakly and I'm sure he could tell I had been the one that was crying. He came deeper into my hiding spot and sat down next to me. I couldn't even look at him, but I'm sure he had a curious and sympathetic expression on his handsome face. A long moment of silence passed between us as we just sat there. "I use to have my own hiding places when I felt upset. I see that you have as well." He said in his soothing voice. A voice I could have listened to for hours. It wasn't a mystery as to why so many broken and traumatized children have grown to love and trust him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly as he wrap his good arm arm around me. I snuggled into his side, making him hold me closer to his warm body. Breathing in his comforting scent made me calm down a little but my insides still ached. "Seeing you with professor Stratton and how the two of you connect just... hurts. It makes me feel like I'm not pretty enough or smart enough to even catch your attention." I said as tears started to fill my eyes once more. Silence settled around us. He gently lifted my head so he could see my face. It was the first time we made eye contact the entire time we where sitting there. His big brown orbs were full of sympathy and there was a softness in them as well. "Are you saying that you have feelings for me? Romantic feelings?" He asked me with slightly furrowed brows. I nodded in reply before speaking. "Yes... I love you Dr. Kreizler." I said. He held me tight and placed one of his hands in my hair.

I muzzled into his chest and wished we could stay like that forever. He made me feel so safe in his arms. "Professor Stratton and I are just colleges, y/n. I admit that she and I connect on a different wavelength, but that doesn't mean that you're any less beautiful or intelligent." He said softly as he comforted me. When I was calm enough to function he walked with me to my rooms. Once we reached the door to my bedroom I wrapped my arms around his torso and snuggled into his chest. He chuckled lightly and left a kiss on my forehead after we broke the hug. His lips felt soft against my skin and I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. But my nerves got the better of me and I kissed his cheek instead. "I love you." I whispered and blushed when I realized that I said that out loud. He smiled at me and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you too. Maybe not in the same way as you love me, but I love you." He whispered and I melted from the look in his beautiful eyes.

++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
